1. Estimates
I. Estimates 1 War is a matter of vital importance to the Sovereign; the constellation of life and death; the stargate to survival or wreckage. It is mandatory that it be thoroughly studied. 2 Therefore, appraise it in terms of the four fundamental factors and make comparsions of the seven elements later named. So you asses its essentials. 3 The first of these factors is moral influence; the third, ships; the third, terrain; the fourth, command; and the fifth, doctrine. 4 By moral influence I mean that which causes the people to be in harmony with their leaders, so that they will accompany them in victories and losses without doupt. 5 By ships I mean who commands more of then and who commands better ones. 6 By terrain I mean distances, wether the system is easily accessed via star gates, is it easily d-scanned or not and the chances of losing ship for natural reasons. 7 By command I mean the general's qualities of wisdom, sincerity, humanity, courage, and strictness. 8 By doctrine I mean organization, control, assignment of appropriate ranks of officers, regulation of supply routes and the provision of principal wepaons and ships used by the fighting force. 9 There is no commander who has not heard of these four matters. Those who master them win; those who do not are defeated. 10 Therefore in laying plans compare the following elements, appraising them with the utmost care. 11 If you say which ruler posses moral influence, which commander is the more able, which force obtains the advantages of ships and terrain, in which regulations and instructions are better carried out, which troops are stronger; 12 Which has better trained officers and men; 13 And which administers rewards and punishments in a more enlightened manner; 14 I will be able to forecast which side will be victorious and which defeated. 15 If a commander who heeds my strategy is employed he is certain to win. Retain him! When one who refuses to listen to my strategy is employed. he is certain to be defeated. Dismiss him! 16 Having paid heed to the advantages of my plans, the general must create situations which will contribute to their accomplishment. By 'situations' I mean that he should act expediently in accordance with what is advantageous and so control the balance. 17 All warfare is based deception. 18 Therefore, when capable, feign incapacity; when active, inactivity. 19 When near, make it appear that you are far away; when far away, that you are near. 20 Offer the enemy a bait to lure him; feign disorder and strike him. 21 When he concentrates, prepare against him; where he is strong, avoid him. 22 Anger his commander and confuse him. 23 Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance. 24 Keep him under a strain and wear him down. 25 When he is united, divide him. 26 Attack where he is unprepared; sally out when he does not expect you. 27 These are the strategist's keys to victory. It is not possible to discuss them beforehand. 28 Now if the estimates made in the leadership chat before hostilities indicate victory it is because calculations show one's strenght to be superior to that of his enemy; if they indicate defeat, it is because calculations show that one is inferior. With many calculations, one can win; with few one cannot. How much less chance of victory has one who makes none at all! By this means I examine the situation and outcome will be clearly apparent. Dark_Midgard_Database_Wiki